The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and an electricity removing member.
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a charged photoconductor, then it is developed by toner and a toner image is formed on the photoconductor, and after the toner image is transferred therefrom to a sheet, charges that have remained on the photoconductor are removed by an electricity removing device. Specifically, as the method for removing electricity charged on the photoconductor, there is known one that removes electricity charged on the photoconductor by causing a grounded electricity removing member to come into contact with the photoconductor.